Valter Fairchild
Introduction Valter Fairchild is the heir to the Fairchild family and the owner of Swordy. She has been trained since she was a young girl to not only survive the harshness of battle, but to also rest the power of her devil fruit sword. Valter is a power type swordsmen. Appearance Valter Fairchild has a baby face that complements her periwinkle eyes. Her hair is also a light purple color and is kept up into a pony tail at almost all times. The only time she brings it down is when she is bathing or sleeping. On a daily basics Valter wears plate armor. The armor is not full plate however. It has a breast plate and grieves, but there are a few open spots on the back of her arm and the side of her legs. Protecting the side is a studded skirt, which is used to stop blades. The reason for her use of this type of armor instead of full surrounding plate armor is mobility. She needs to be able to move with extreme flexibility for her style of fighting. On Valter' let hand side is her ancestral sword Swordy. Swordy is held inside of a pure seastone sheath. The sheath is used to suppress Swordy's power when the user is not using it. If not the sword might dominate the user in their sleep or do any manner of crazy things. Personality The first thing one needs to know about Valter is that she is Lawful Evil. She has a code in which she follows, but everything else is fair game. Her goal in life is to be remembered as a great hero, but as a person she is flawed from her lack of interaction with other people as a young child. Like her baby face Valter's personality is a bit under aged. She does not like to share, nor does she look at things from other peoples view points. Everything is more about herself and her own problems. She does not give two craps about someone else drama, with the exception of her crew. Her main goal is to look out for herself however, and that is the only reason she looks out for her crew mates. Valter will do anything to improve her name as a fighter, with the exception of breaking her own code. If she has to burn down an entire village or cut down a honest man she will not hesitate if it can increase her fame. Her goal in life is to become immortal and she seeks immortality though stories and legends. Valter's code is very simple. She does not kill children. She doe not destroy monuments. Valter allows the weak to give up in a fight, and she never lies. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Valter Fiarchild is a power type swordsmen. Her moves and swordplay is based off the strength of her arm rather than the speed of her swings. This however does not mean that Valter's sword swings slow, but rather the main idea behind the way she fights. Valter's fighting style is called The Raging Inner Demon of the Mist Flies From The Sky, and Delivers Bloody Death To All Who Look Upon Her or Him, I Am Not Sexist, With Extreme Destructive Power Attacks. To place it in easy to say terms Raging Mist Fairy Style. The style uses a variety of jumps and back flips. The user dashes across the ground ripping and spinning as they please. 1. Mist Fairy - Mist Fairy is the first move in the style. Mist Fairy is simply Valter jumping into the air and sending her body into a terrifying spin. The spin is like a care wheel rolling down the road. Anything that touches the spinning women is cut down down like a skill saw cutting though wood. At the end of her spin she hits the ground she hits with enough force to shatter the ground like glass. 2. Raging Blood Demon - Raging Blood Demon is the move were Vlater kicks off the ground with enough force to create a shock wave behind her and send herself flying forward at extreme speeds. This move can also be combined with a horizontal spin that allows her to hover right above the ground and cut the legs off her opponent. However most of the time she uses it to speed up and close the gap between her and her opponent. The move can be used multiple times and even on the air. This means she can dash around the battlefield like a dragonfly flying though the air. At any moment in the air she can switch to Mist Fairy and cleave through her opponent. She can even combine both Mist Fairy and Raging Blood Demon and form a wheel that dashes around destroying everything in sight. 3. Inner Rage - Inner Rage is a move that is more mental than physical. Inner Skyis when Valter release the restraints on her muscles. This allows her to fight at the full force of her body. The results are devastating and leave the battlefield looking as if two primordial titans had fought there. This move however has some serious backlash as muscles will tear and bones will break. Valter however has found a way to counter this, or rather gain her more time while using it, by covering her inner organs with haki. The bushoku can hold them together while she rages on the outside. 4. Banshee Scythe-''' Banshee Scythe is a single slash attack used by Valter. It is also her go to long range slash. The attacks has Valter swinging her sword at such a speed and force that it forces the wind around her to wail like a banshee. When she uses the move several people have said to witness a banshee flying right above her. The swing causes the wind to rotate around her at high speeds. The force caused the wind to compress and as a result it becomes cool. The cool air not only cuts targets trying to run around her to ribbons, but it also freezes them. The Banshee Scythe can also be directed to fly forward like a arrow allowing her to strike targets in the distance. One it slams into a object the wind erupts as it does when she swings it around herself. Anyone caught in the path of the wind is not only cut to ribbons, but frozen as well. 5. 'Banshee Wail -' Banshee Wail is not a sworsmen move, but rather an extension of Banshee Scythe. Using her powerful lungs and skill with the manipulation of the air Valter screams from her mouth at a extremely high pitch. The large amount of air is forced out of her mouth through a narrow hole of her lips and cools rapidly. Once leaving her mouth it erupts like the Scythe cutting though her opponents. This move was one of the fail safes developed by Valter in case she ever losses her sword in battle. 6. 'Fairy Mist -' Fairy Mist should not be confused with Mist Fairy. The two moves have similar names, but are completely different. It should be noted that Valter chose to name them this close on purpose. It was a way of confusing people if she chose to yell out the names of her attacks. Fairy Mist is another wind manipulation move. Valter swings her sword around picking up the wind. Instead of sending it back flying toward her opponent she contains the wing flowing around her blade. The spiraling wind drops in tempeture and Valter attacks her opponent with the ability to freeze them with every slice of her blade. At first this may not seem that dangerous since the cold would slow bleeding, but the move is capable of freezing entire body parts. She could break off pieces of her opponents body, but this move does not stop there. The cold tempeture of the blade makes it hard to block. Once her sword strikes her opponents weapon all the wind rushes in that direction. You can block the attack and still be frozen solid. If you are not frozen solid by the attack you blade is chilled by the cold temperatures. This makes it possible for Valter to shatter even some of the best blades with a quick counter attack. Physical Strength How strong is Valter. Well you have to stop and think about this for a moment. Valter is so strong that her lungs can suck in air and then force it out at such speeds that it causes it to drop to arctic level temperatures. It is clear that Valter is super humanly strong. When comparing her strength to other women in the world she is only matched by the president Aphrodite of Murica herself. One one occasion Valter once kicked a giant who flew into a nearby mountain and bounced off it and skirted across the sea. Weapons Valter uses a Devil Fruit sword called Swordy. The sword is enchanted with the power of the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Space Dragon. The Devil Fruit gives the sword the ability to manipulate space, but the sword in itself has a life of its own. However that is not the most important thing to mention about the sword. The reason why Valter is able to do half of her attacks is due to the fact that she has a good sword. Her blade can take all the punishment she gives it and adapt to the cold wind attacks she makes. It is this reason why Valter is capable of fighting at the level she is on. However there are a few notable attacks the need to be brought up, Dragons Breath, Void Shield, Gungnir, and Dragon Twister. '''1. 'Dragons Breath -' Dragons breath is a move where Valter's sword starts to cover itself in its natural saliva. The saliva is then covered with its own haki and Valter swings it toward her opponent. The shinning wind slash she creates hides the fact that the haki covered spit is inside of it. This long range slash is capable of hurting Logia users and those who are effected by Haki. '2 Void Shield -' Void Shield is a move where the dragon, which is the sword, uses its power to create a void in front of the user. This void is the dragon twisting space so that there is no direct forward space leading to her. This technique allows them to block any attack that is coming directly toward her. By manipulating space the attack never even reaches her. '3. Gungnir -' Gungnir is closely related to its name sake. Gungir is a strike that never misses. The Dragon manipulates space so where her sword can not miss. They both then pour all their haki onto the blade and with a single strike they cut down their opponent. The attack is similar to the Cyclone Brother's double Cyclone attack, which uses haki from two people instead of one. '4. Dragon Twister -' Dragon Twister is the final of the note worthy attacks. Dragon Twister is when she takes her Banshee attacks up to eleven. This attack first begins with her swinging her sword around. The dragon manipulates space allowing her to affect even more air than normally possible. She then stabs her sword into the ground which then sends out the freezing slicing winds in all directions. As the sword hits the ground the dragon creates a bobble around. The bobble manipulates space preventing the air from leaving and the attack being weakened over a large area. It also traps the target inside. The air bounces around the bobble slicing everything to ribbons. Valter is protected by the space manipulation of the dragon. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Swordy Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Blade User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Superhuman Strength